


love is all that I need and I found it there in your heart

by drlecters



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, M/M, NO mention of the arcade scene, no beta we rough draft like men, the photo booth scene was just wasted, this is for the gays, very cute but WHERE was my pining richie rights, warning for language only bc it’s richie pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 19:56:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20681045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drlecters/pseuds/drlecters
Summary: Something in Richie was letting him know that he had an opportunity here, whispering it in his ear. His heart thumped faster with each picture. None of the others were bored yet and seemed to have no shortage of faces to make, but Richie was starting to get pissed off. He had never been in a booth that took this many goddamn pictures.Jesus fuck if this doesn’t hurry up…





	love is all that I need and I found it there in your heart

_ It’s fucking hot in here _ , Richie thought.

Stan’s head was digging into his chin. Pretty viciously, Richie would say. Bill was crouched on the floor with Mike, both of them craning their necks to be in the pictures. Ben was to Richie’s left, Bev even further over. She was barely even in the photo booth, her lower half still outside; she was the last one in, though, so it only made sense.

They were all sweaty as Satan’s asscrack, it being the middle of July. Richie shoved Stan’s curly head away for, like, the twelfth time. That caused a sort of domino effect of ruckus, all twenty eight weirdly long, pubescent limbs grappling with each other then righting themselves in turns. Stan almost fell on Mike but Mike helped him back up casually and effortlessly, strong arms steadying him. 

Stan flushed a particularly vibrant shade of red that Richie had never seen on his face before . . . Weird. 

Eddie was nearest Stanley, still definitely not the closest to Richie, but that didn’t stop Rich from sneaking glances at him between pictures. He was grinning goofily and stretching his face into weird expressions, crossing his eyes. Rich could see the top of his head, his eyelashes, the plethora of freckles on his nose from this angle. 

Something in Richie was letting him know that he had an opportunity here, whispering it in his ear. His heart thumped faster with each picture. None of the others were bored yet and seemed to have no shortage of faces to make, but Richie was starting to get exceptionally pissed off. He had never been in a booth that took this many goddamn pictures.

_ Jesus fuck if this doesn’t hurry up… _

Finally . . . By the grace of Someone or Another the roll was finished. Everyone started scrambling out, chattering lightheartedly as they went. 

Eddie stood to his full height (not much. ha) and went to leave, but Richie grabbed his wrist with damp fingers, yanking him back gracelessly. Eddie scrunched up his nose at the sweat on Richie’s palm and Richie released him as quickly as he yanked him back, heart beating impossibly faster. 

_ GOD, Richie, you’re a real Romeo.  _

“Uh, take another one with me?” Richie heard his gaping, useless hole of an excuse for a mouth say. 

Eddie raised a dark eyebrow but shrugged. 

“As long as it’s not my quarter,” he said smoothly, sitting down just as casually as he had before. 

“‘Course,” Richie snorted, endlessly amused with Eddie’s frugal habits that only seemed to intensify with the older he got. 

He went to put another quarter in (from his own pocket thanks. rich is chivalrous like that) when Bev poked her head back through the curtain. 

“The fuck? You guys coming or what?”

Richie swallowed loudly, all too aware that his cheeks were burning. He could blame it on the temperature outside if he needed to. It was fine. His eyes darted to Eddie’s placid expression then back to Bev’s still skeptical one.

“We’re gonna… Just us.” 

She only looked suspicious for a second longer, then her face smoothed over, like she was switching gears… Or coming to some kind of conclusion. Hopefully the right one. It’s not like it was that weird for him to do stuff solo with Eds. They sneaked off together more times than they stuck with the group. Even if it was to do stupid, less fun shit. Because nothing was stupid or not fun if Eddie wanted to do it with him. (ugh. sap) 

She made a  _ tsk  _ noise but nodded once. 

“Alright, but we’re going to that shitty diner around the block and if the two of you don’t get there in time to order we’re not sharing jack shit with you.”

“Affirmative,” Richie said quietly, not trusting his voice to not do something embarrassing like crack or squeak like it usually did when he was nervous. 

She closed the curtain with a flourish and Richie turned back to Eddie, who still sat on the outrageously small bench they were intended to share.

Eddie patted the seat with a grin on his face, beckoning Richie to join him. Not like he even needed convincing. He could tell Rich to do just about anything and he’d do it. That didn’t really sound like a best friend thing, when Richie took a second to think about it. It sounded like the kind of thing you’d think when you were really gone on someone. Which... Huh. 

He sat down with him, bony knees brushing Eddie’s own. Feeling overwhelmed by that and their close proximity, his voices a lost cause with how useless his mouth was being, he tried to summon some obnoxious energy, poking Eddie in the ribs with his elbow, but that failed miserably when Eddie just smirked at him and grabbed his hand with his own to still it, intertwining their fingers.

_ What the fuck????? _

Richie’s hand started sweating even more, but Eddie didn’t seem to care, smirk still on his face, looking dazed and high off the afternoon, the whole summer, probably the raspberry ICEE they shared earlier. 

They heard the sound that indicated the pictures were about to start being taken and they both turned towards the camera.

Eddie just smiled and looked at Richie for the first one. Richie mirrored him and looked down at Eddie. God, Richie must look like some kind of lovesick loser in that one… He couldn’t wait to look at it. (SAP!!!!) 

_ Click. _

For the second one, Eddie looked at the camera again but reached his free hand ( _ they were still holding fucking hands)  _ up to grip Richie’s chin, making a kissy face. 

Richie’s brain was short circuiting from having, like, nearly all of Eddie’s limbs on him, so he just did the same again, mimicking Eddie. 

_ Click. _

They were almost done. This was the last picture before Richie attempted to set his life aflame. 

Eddie leaned his sweaty head on Richie’s shoulder, carefully contained curls beginning to break free of their sticky prison, and  _ oh my god Richie was gonna puke all over him that would be so gross but it felt so so likely at this point…  _

He looked up at Richie through his eyelashes, like he was asking if it was okay, but Richie couldn’t bear to look him in the eye right now, grimacing as he turned back to the camera. 

_ Click.  _

_ This is it, Rich.  _

He cursed the photo booth for only taking four pictures, ironic when he cursed it for taking too many earlier. 

He took in a single, shaky breath when Eddie moved his head away from him, looking a little dejected. Like Richie hadn’t reacted the right way, or he had gone too far. That seemed to fill Richie with all the bravery he needed for this. 

He moved a damp curl from Eddie’s forehead, smoothing it back. 

“Ed’s,” he whispered. “Close your eyes.” 

Eddie rolled said eyes fondly but closed them anyway, expecting maybe a wet willy, Richie to pinch his nose, a joke of some kind. He would react accordingly and with great outrage, of course. 

Richie closed his eyes too, and leaned in, placing his lips firmly over Eddie’s own.

_ Click.  _

He fully expected Eddie’s eyes to fly open, for him to wipe his mouth and rush out of the booth with angry tears running down his face. 

He didn’t expect Eddie to make a surprised noise against his mouth, eyes still closed.. And then just. Fucking freeze. 

Richie pulled away and looked at him sadly. 

“You don’t have to scream at me. I’m sorry.” 

Eddie’s lips were still parted and his eyes were still squeezed firmly shut. Richie’s nervous energy seemed to return with a vengeance. He tapped Eddie’s shoulder. 

“Uh, Eds? Are you gonna-”

But Eddie dragged him back down clumsily, eyes still closed, and kissed him again with all of the enthusiastic grace of a teenager. 

When they pulled away from each other, Richie was out of breath.

_ How the fuck are you supposed to breathe when you kiss someone? How am I supposed to focus on so many things at the same time? Why is there not a handbook for this shit?  _

Eddie’s eyes finally opened. His cheeks were flushed prettily now and he smiled softly at Richie, flicking him in the chest. 

“Dickhead.”

Richie snickered and grabbed the hand that flicked him, kissing it with a loud noise that seemed too loud for how quiet they had been up until now. Eddie squawked indignantly and shoved at Richie’s chest, which felt like it was filled to the fucking brim with winged insects right now. 

“Get the damned pictures and let’s go meet the others. I’m starving.” 

“Sure thing,” Richie replied with a grin threatening to split his face in two with how big it was, wondering how this day had gotten impossibly better, but not exactly questioning it, because Eddie kind of always seemed to have that effect. 

**Author's Note:**

> hello i literally just based this on [this](https://richietoaster.tumblr.com/post/187767139090/hc-where-reddie-doesnt-get-out-of-the-photobooth) tumblr post!!! full credit to them for the idea i am just the mediocre executer! 
> 
> title is from heaven by bryan adams which is the most reddie song i’ve ever heard
> 
> *also just a note but i really hope i did richies pov justice here!!!! i felt like i rly connected with his undiagnosed/untreated adhd and that’s where the multiple trains of thought (all pretty self deprecating :( mostly stemming from the book and how that poor boy reallyyy doesn’t like himself very much and very casually and frighteningly often says pretty gruesome and Bad things about how Awful he is. sigh) come from.. i feel like i have a whole audience of ppl in my head sometimes that are all different versions of me and it only gets worse when i’m anxious - therefore why richie has so many internal thoughts coming from different places here! :)


End file.
